The Empathic Mutant's Choice
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: A new mutant just vanishes from Cerebro, two of the X-men are send to investigate, what happens when Seth imprints on Terra Fernandez, will she learn to accept her new found soul mate when all other people have treated her wrong because she is a mutant?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: This is re write of Mutants, Vampires, and Werewolves Oh my. I don't own Twilight or X-men

I was laying down on my bed at the Xavier school for Gifted youngsters, reading my book Arrow's Flight by Mercedes Lackey, I just got to the part where Queen's Own Herald Talia lost control of her gift of Empathy, and nearly killed both Kris and herself.

When I sensed something was wrong. The reason, I loved these books, is that my mutant power is Empathy, and telekinesis, with a touch of telepathy. I sensed stress and concern, being prompted by my empathic senses, sighing and put the piece of ribbon I used as a bookmark on the page and set the book down,

My senses lead me down to the bowls of the school and Cerebro, I should have know it was the Professor.

_*I should have known as well._* Professor Xavier stated in my mind. I walked into the opened doors of Cerebro; it wasn't the first time I was in here.

"What's wrong?" I asked reading more into the emotional state of the Professor,

I've been tracking a new mutant but just in the last year, she was dropped off Cerebro." Professor Xavier explained.

"Where was this new mutant located?" I asked, not letting my own coursity leak through,

"Small town of Forks, Washington." answered Professor Xavier.

My brows went up in surprise, how can a new mutant that lives in that wet place just drop off the mutant wide web?

"Strange," I reply,

"Would you be willing to investigate this for me?" Xavier asks.

Sure send the one with empathy off to investigate, I hope its a solo mission. I'm only sixteen but I don't go to school with the others, since I have empathy. It would only be to easy to read someone and act on what I read.

"Who are you going to send with me?" I replies, "I would like Logan if he's willing to put up with me,"

"Logan likes you better then anyone else here, not that he's going to admit it," Xavier states, "But yes, I think he's perfect for the job, unless you want Ororo to go with you"

"Just Logan will be fine, He knows how affected by emotional climates I can be," I answered.

"Start packing, you're leaving tonight." Xavier states

"Yes, sir." I agreed before turning and going back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my room packing my personal gear; books, hair bush stuff like that, mostly I would be wearing my uniform, my head jerked up when I felt the sudden spike of anger, which could only mean Logan had just found out about the mission.

I had to raised the psychic barriers, I kept on my mind to block at the Logan's emotional surge, he was good at keeping his cool but sometimes when he's caught off guard or when Saber-tooth is around well let's just say I don't want to think about the reaction-headache I got from that. I watched as my clothes floating in mid-air, folded themselves and neatly placed in a suitcase, telekinesis was easy to use, but my empathy, the ability to feel someone else's emotions, wasn't a something that could be weighed and measured. All the teaching at the Institute, couldn't really train me in the use of my mutation of empathy, so I'm pretty much going blind, until I found the Arrows' books. I used most of the training that the character had gotten to teach myself. It worked but I had the same doubts was I subconsciously using my empathy manipulate others against their will and mine.

I went back downstairs and was walking to the hanger, when I all but ran into Scott.

"Hey there" greeted Scott.

"Hey, Thanks for taking us on this mission." I replied. I didn't want to seem rude or anything besides Scott was one of my best victims for pranks.

"You're welcome; at least I get rid of you for a while." Scott stated. I knew he was teasing me.

But I give as good as I get. "Well, if it weren't for me, you'll be up to your ruby-quartz sunglasses in panicked and homesick little children."

"Alright; you win." Scott relented. I smiled as we walked to together to the X-jet. I was the one who comforted the newer students to the school, the one that they would run to with their childish fears. I found myself smiling fondly.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Logan as we enter the X-Jet, he was sitting in the co-pilot's chair. Which I find rather odd seeing as we're a team on this assignment.

"I was smiling because the children like me more then you." I reply which it was true; Logan's combat and survival classes were brutal. Logan growled at me.

I sat down and pulled out my book, and was reading for the entire flight.

"Terra, did you hear anything I just said." Logan complained

Looking away from my book, smiling slightly, "Nope,"

Logan glared at me, "You should really listen to your elder,"

"Yes, gramps," I reply

"I said we probably have to camp out," Logan explained now that i was paying attention.

"No hotels for mutants," I sighed. Being a mutant means you're different, nobody trusts you, you're always the first to be blamed, and it is always, always your fault. Sometimes I wished I was normal just a regular human no powers. No one afraid of me, because I have a genetic mutation.

But things are not like a fairy tale, I was a mutant, people were afraid of me, because I was different,

"Terra, lock it down!" Logan snapped at me.

I didn't realize that my moment of depression was spreading to the others, I quickly found the leak and blocked it. "I'm sorry, Wolverine. I didn't mean to project."

Logan looked back at me, I'm not sure what he saw on my face.

"It's alright kid," Logan states,

I nodded and went back to reading, until we landed, and ended up camping out in the rain, it was cold, wet and above all, I hated being cold. I sat in the large tent i was forced to share with Logan, watching him sleep.

My empathic senses were on alert as i felt human emotions with underlining animal.

"What the hell is that?" I asked outloud


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head trying to clear it maybe it was my empathy creating illusions, wouldn't be the first time, my mutation gave me illusions.

Closing my eyes, I decided that was I was going to put myself into a trance, where I could get a better sense of what was happening,

I spread my empathic sense out and encounter five creatures that were not quite human but not animal or mutant, what were they? Images sprang into my unshielded mind of large wolves, One wolf was larger then all the rest was a russet color, then the one right next to it, who looked to be its beta wolf, was a light gray, the next has sandy brown colored fur, The other wolves had gray fur with dark spots, the last one had chocolate-brown fur.

We intruded in their territory, but they were keeping their distance from us, because we weren't their enemy, but what was?

I retreated back to myself when the larger wolf began to notice my presence; which was shocking, it almost seemed like he welcomed me, but held a mild curiosity about what I was doing here, I didn't understand it was like he knew what i was or he had an empath touch his mind before.

I snuggled deeper into my sleeping bag, trying to figure out what was going on.

*_Who are they?_*

I heard a voice stated, looking around Logan was still sleeping, it couldn't be him. Was it the wolves? It couldn't be, so why was my telepathy interfereing with someone's thoughts?

*_The Empath feels f__eminine, it was like she was just trying to figure out what we are,_* another voice replies,

Why does it feel like the voices were closer now, besides my range of telepathy was strong like the Professor's,

*_What the hell are you doing, Seth. You're getting closer to them!_* a feminine voice shouts,

I winced. If this female was like this in her human form, I willing to bet money, she's getting on everyone's nerves.

*_Leah, knock it off,_* the another one, for some reason I got the impression he was the Alpha ordered.

*_She's awake, I can hear her heartbeat. There's another one in there with her,_* the voice reported, that sounded younger,

I heard the crunch of twigs, as something was walking around the area, that our campsite was at. I decided I had enough of the voices, *_And you're making noise to give me a heartattack?_* I asked

Logan jump up sniffing the air with his claws out, "Something's out there" he looked over at me,

"Duh," I reply,

*_You can hear me?_* asked the confused voice,

*_Yes, you were getting into my telepathy range,_* I answered, I seen that Logan was almost out of the tent, then I scrambled to my feet, tripping on the sleeping bag as I did so, "Damn it, Logan. Put those claws of yours away,"

Logan glanced at me like I lost my mutant mind, then back to where his enhanced sight could see something I couldn't.

_*I'm going to step out, now. Since I've just gotten orders to do so, do you think you could keep him from slaughtering me?_* the voice states, *_And my name's Seth._*

This maybe a bad idea on my part, but I stepped in front of Logan, and the wolf that was approaching us. Very cautious.

"Terra, you should turn around," Logan states, his claws were still out, but at his sides since he didn't want to harm me,

I slowly turned and stood face to face with a wolf, who was staring me in the eyes. He was huge like a horse huge.

*_I'm not that huge, am I? You should see my Alpha._* Seth teased, *_But how can you hear me?_*

I blinked, his sense of humor was taking my shock away, "I can hear you, because I can read minds, and speak with my mind as well,"

Seth nodded his head, *_Oh, reason you can't hear the others is they went back home, they think I'm the one who can be friends with people who are different then we are. Warning for you, you should be careful of this forest, there are some creatures that would be pleased to kill you for fun._*

I nodded, "I'll keep my senses alert,"

Something was nagging at my empathy; like something was building between the wolf and I. but I couldn't be sure, it was like it was waiting for something.

"Terra, what is going on?" Logan asks, breaking me out of whatever trance I was in. I looked at him.

"Cliff notes version, we're in their territory." I answer. Then I did something I thought I wouldn't do, I unshielded and pulled Logan into rapport, "Put those claws away, your skull maybe encased in adamantium but I will engrave my words into that thick skull of yours, You will not touch those wolves,"

I released Logan's mind, and shielded again. "Now if you excuse me, I would like some sleep."

I went back into the tent, and into my sleeping bag.

*_Good night, Terra, I look forward to meeting you in the morning,_* Seth's words followed me into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Waves' crashing on the beach, the moon was full, I felt arms around me, and someone was whispering my name, in a tender loving way,

I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying after my name, I was too wrapped in the emotions, I felt with my empathy and heart; love, protectiveness, and loyalty. All the things, I knew I would never have because of being a mutant,

I sat bolt upright in the sleeping bag, heart hammering in my chest. What is with that dream, or was it really a dream?

"About time, you're awake." Logan's voice stated, as he couched at open flap of the tent,

I glared at him, and flung him across the forest with my telekinesis,

"What was that for?" Logan asks as he came back to the campsite, brushing off pine needles.

"I'm hungry, I didn't sleep well at all, and if I don't get a real bed tonight, I will personally torment you for the rest of this mission," I reply.

"You know for a fact, that being a mutant means people being leery of us," Logan replies,

"I know, Logan." I agree, "We have no clue where this mutant is, all we know he or she was in Forks, and we can't investigate until we have more information,"

"How do you except we pay for breakfast?" Logan relented,

"The credit card the Professor gave me, duh" I answer.

I grabbed my bag and marched into the forest, where i used telekinesis to create a kind of shield with branches, so i could change into a normal clothes, returning to the campsite, Logan had everything packed up, so what is going on?

"Since you have the credit card, why not try and get a room in town," Logan explained, as i was clueless.

"Fine by me, you want to check out the town, who knows maybe you can pick up a scent or something," I reply,

"What are you going to do then?" Logan asked, looking at me.

"I'm going to find those wolves in human form," I answer. "Seems easy enough when I can track emotions."

DarkPriestess66: Sorry it's short, at least it's an update.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on a rock at La Push, tracking wolves in human form was like searching for a needle in a haystack, or should be hay barn? I was just listening to my mp3, in a light trance so I can sense everything around me when suddenly my empathic sense felt like the world had dropped from beneath me and everything tied me to the world disappeared and metal cables connected me to someone else. What was this feeling?

I heard a sharp intake of breathe, I then came out of trance not knowing I made eye contact with a stranger, well he looked to be in his late teens to early twenties, but dealing with Logan, I knew there was no telling how old person could be.

"Hello," He greeted, "I'm Seth."

I didn't know if I should protect myself from him or just start running in fear, no one has ever greeted me, mostly I got rocks thrown at me, but he wasn't reaching down for rocks, didn't he watch the news about the mutant problem, I scoffed at that.

"Aren't you going to say something, or are you a mute?" Seth asks, "Not that I would care if you were,"

"I'm just not use to anyone being nice to me, it's a shock." I reply

"I haven't seen you around here," Seth states, '_I would have noticed her before, since I've just imprinted on her_,'

I gasped that was the same voice from the wolf, "You're him,"

I wasn't trying to use my power of telepathy, but somethings tend to slip through,

"Who?" Seth asks confused, but his emotional aura spiked like he was nervous.

I looked around making sure no one was there, "You're the wolf from last night,"

Seth blinked in surprise, then he came closer to me, I automatically fliched, he stopped a few short steps from me, "How did you know? I would have taken this slowly, and explained about what I am."

"You think with the same mind voice," I reply, then shrugged "Come on, anyone with my uh...gifts could put two and two together."

I would have said mutation but there was something about this guy that made me feel warmth, acceptance, and above all else, I felt like he loved me, for just being me.

I was going to think more on this, but I heard the familiar sound of a motorcylce on the parking lot of the beach, then I felt Logan's emotional surge...something didn't settle as he searched for me, when he finally saw me, his emotions went from chaos to complete protection of me, when he saw the company I was keepting.

"We need to leave now," Logan states as he made his way into hearing range.

I shook my head, "What's going on?"

"Nothing I like, we're going back to New York." Logan replies,

"Is he your dad?" Seth asks,

I felt a pang of sadness when he mentioned the word dad.

"No, I don't have a father." I answer, "I don't have parents."

Logan came up and grabbed me by my wrist. "We're leaving now, I don't like this place."

I didn't move one inch, "You're not the boss of me, Logan."

"No, but I am your guardian here," Logan replies,

I pulled my wrist from his grip, and marched toward the forest line, with Logan and Seth following, why was he following I didn't know.

Once in the forest, I felt more wolves. Mildly curious but it was like they trusted Seth. Turning on my heel, I unleashed the full fury of my empathy on Logan,

"Remember who I am, Logan. I am not someone you should order around, I am not a child, I don't need a guardian, you're just my partner on this, nothing more. We're equals." I snarled using voice and emotions to get my point across.

Someone touched my arm, and I glanced at Seth,

"Stop, I think he understands." Seth states.

My mind completely cleared of what ever I was feeling, suddenly I realized what I just done, I tore myself from Seth and ran into the forest with a strangled sob, I can't believe I used my mutation on another mutant, who was on the same side I was.

I wasn't alone in my headlong flight, heavy footfalls were chasing me.

*_Terra, will you stop running,_* Seth's voice states,

I was shocked to the point, I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and tripped over a tree root, knocking the breathe out of me, but nothing more painful then that, since training in the Danger room was more hazardous to my health then a forest.

I saw the sandy colored wolf sitting on his haunches just staring at me, while I collected what little of my sanity, I had to begin with.

"I'm more confused then ever, I never attacked someone with empathy before well not someone on my same team," I admitted, "I don't know what's come over me,"

Truth I used my mutation on the Brotherhood but they always start it.

*_That's my fault,_* Seth states, *_I've imprinted on you,_*

I tilted my head, "Imprinted?"

*_Meaning, We belong together, we're soul mates._* Seth explains.

I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

"I couldn't just take her to the hospital, Carlisle. She's has gifts like Edward and Jasper does," I heard Seth's voice laced with worry and concern,

"Also because we're mutants doesn't help the situation." Logan's voice seconds,

I felt something icy touch my wrist,

"Well her pulse is just fine, I'm not sure why she fainted." another voice answers,

"She's waking up," another voice more guff then anything states,

I stirred, trying to figure out why I sensed so many different emotions at once, most of all was concerned and anger, "Wolverine, lock down your anger." I raised my hand to my temple to try to calm down my headache,

"Easy know, I'm not sure if you have a concussion without taking an x-ray," I looked over and saw a pale blonde haired male looking at me in concern, next to him, was a caramel colored hair,

Then I sensed someone trying to read my mind, I snapped my mental shields up as far as they would go, and glared at the bronze haired boy, "No reading my mind without permission,"

"You okay, Kid?" Logan asks,

"Define okay?" I ask as I sat up, "Where are we?"

"The Cullens' house," Logan answers,

Blinking, "That doesn't explain anything,"

"I bought you here after you passed out, I didn't know where else to take you, without having the rumors of wolves starting up again," Seth answers,

I sensed worry, protectiveness and love from him, and I was sending off waves of confusion.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" the caramel haired woman asks, "I'm Esme,"

I shook my head, "I don't eat much,"

"She eats after everyone else does, she doesn't like their emotional climates," Logan explains,

I looked at my partner, "You know them?"

"Doctor Cullen, I know. He helped me back when I got the adamantium bonded to my skeleton, I knew that he was different, only I didn't know how different, He's a race of being unlike our own mutantions," Logan explains,

"Logan, you know I don't go for the gentic part of being a mutant," I reply, "I just go for the how to control my powers,"

"Speaking of," the bronze haired boy states, looking at me with golden eyes, "How did you block me?"

"So you're the mind reader," I stated rather then asks, I lowered my shields just a little, *_That's for me to know and you to never find out, oh wait i just spoke to you, haha._*

"You have telepathy," He gasps,

"Along with telekinesis, and being an empath," I shrugged, that got the other male's attention, who was a honey blonde color,

"You're an empath?" He asked, "I'm Jasper, I sense emotions too,"

I tilted my head to the side, "I never met someone who could sense them too, I hate getting people's emotions shoved down my throat all day and night,"

He grinned at me, "How are you not sensing them right now?"

"Oh I am, but I have mental barriers around my mind to keep out unwanted interference," I explain, "my teacher didn't know how to train me in my empathic senses, I learned what to do from a series of books, I read."

I could sense jealousy from who I wasn't so such, but I had the feeling it was Seth,

I turned to look at him, and his emotions turned into something more pleasing to my empathic sense the then the jealousy was, "Were you jealous that I was talking to someone who shares my empathic power?"

"I..Uh.." his tan cheeks turned darker, which I found really cute for some odd reason,

"You were jealous, I know it. But the question is why?" I ask,

"He's not used to being imprinted," another person answers, holding a child who looked to be about three to four years old,

"Imprinted?" Logan asks,

"It's pretty much finding your other half, the one you would do anything for, be anything for, brother, protector, friend, or lover," he explains,

I shook my head, I couldn't have anything of those things, I was a freak, a mutant.


	7. Author Apology

I have stupidly crushed/broke/lacerated my right index finger, doing chores for my family until I have full use of all five digits, I can't really work on any chapters of my fanfictions, when I get better I will update all of my stories.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this

Author with a messed up hand,

DarkPriestess66


	8. Chapter 7

I stared at the well pale faces of the Cullens, the only one to have rosy cheeks was the child, who I could tell was more then she appeared to be. I blinked as I weight everything in my mind,

I looked over at Logan, "I think this mission was a bad idea, I shouldn't have agreed to come," I stood up to leave, I couldn't accept what I was sensing, because sooner or later everyone that I cared for has left me for being abnormal,

"Terra," Logan states but I just stared at him with haunted eyes, I couldn't stand to be heartbroken again,

"You're lucky, Logan." I state as I walked out the door, he was lucky that he didn't remember anything of his past, I wish I couldn't as well,

I looked up at a tree, I couldn't leave this place without Logan but I wanted to be alone so I used my telekinesis to levitate onto a branch, and closed my eyes easing into a trance where I could leave my body and flow with the emotions on the wind.

I stayed like this, enjoying the freedom of not being...when I was pulled back to my body and I hated it.

"Terra." Seth's voice states concerned that I wasn't listening to him,

I got over the mental shock of being forced back into the shell of my mutant self, and glared down to see him staring up at me, "What do you want?"

"You to be happy, with or without me in your life," Seth replies, but his voice took on a pained tone when he said without, like he would die not knowing me.

My expression soften somewhat, "That's not going to happen,"

"Why not?" Seth asks,

"Because of what I am," I answer,

"Isn't enough that I haven't ran screaming yet, come on, I turn into a giant wolf. If that isn't strange then what is?" Seth asks,

I had a feeling he wasn't going to back down,

"This is," I answer as I stood up on the branch, and jumped from the tree, and levitated to the ground,

"Were you trying to give me a heartattack?" Seth asks worried,

"I've been in worse scraps then just jumping from a tree," I reply,

I walked back to the door only the find Logan in an arm wrestling match against the big guy,

"Uh...Do I even want to know?" I ask,

"I was bored," Logan replies,

"Arm wrestle guy with adamantium bones, smart choice for the undead," I state,

"How?" Seth asks, confused as he walked up beside me

"How did I know? I am a telepath, I can shield my mind all I like but sometime things just tend to leak through," I answer, "Not to mention, your friend over there is quite loud with his thoughts,"

"You're not freaking out?" the girl with the pixie style hair asks,

"Considering I'm a freak among humans, I doubt there isn't anything that can scare me," I reply "Your name is?"

"How rude of us, I'm Carlisle," the older one out of the group states, "and our children, Emmett, he's the one arm wrestling with Logan, Rosalie by his side, Alice and Jasper, last are Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee, but we call her Nessie." Carlisle states,

"Jacob," the other wolf in human form states,

"Nice, I'm Terra or Empath," I gave my own name and my codename

"Why Empath?" Jasper asks,

"Because it's what I am, it's my codename," I explain, "And it's the best I could come up with unlike Wolverine,"

"Watch it, Kid." Logan growls out as his match was going no where and fast.

"What are you going to do, issue me laps or sparing practice?" I ask

"Start running," Logan replies with a feral grin.

I turned and went back outside in the rain and proceeded to start running laps, well at least it's not the danger room.


	9. Chapter 8

I gripped my head in pain well not pain but it was close enough, I couldn't wrap my mind around the emotions, I was sensing. Every positive emotion in the human race was acting like hornets in my head. No one could feel such emotions, at least not when you meet a mutant.

Friendship, love, kindness, acceptance, I sensed these things and I wish I could understand what makes me so special to have such things directed at me, when I don't deserve it for being born with the x-gene.

The love was coming from Seth Clearwater in waves, the acceptance too. I just had to glance at him, oh crap I did it again,

He smiled at me, and my heart fluttered in my chest, I quickly turned away,

"Logan!" I snapped, "I want to spar! Now!"

If I was getting pounded on by my tyrannical teacher, maybe I could lose myself in the practice?

Logan stared at me, "You want to spar? You're the one who keeps skipping my class what's going on, Kid?"

"I don't skip your class, I just come for after class lessons, I'm in the danger room every night," I reply, I can't believe I'm going to go this, I made my eyes real big and doe like, "Please Mr. Logan"

"Acting like Shadowcat will get you nowhere, Come on." Logan replies, I smirked inwardly and marched outside.

Logan let his claws slide out and got really for our spar, "The object is..."

"Not to get killed, duh." I reply,

Logan started running toward me, and I heard Esme gasp as I felt the worry and concern, but I have done this time and time again,

I waited for my move, just as Logan's claws was a inch away from goring me, I raised my hands and my telekinesis and flipped over Logan using his shoulders for balance.

:_What are you doing, Logan? You can't catch me?_: I asked with telepathy as he rushed at me again, I decided I had enough and held my hands out in front of me and Logan was raised in the air and I body slammed him into the ground with telekinesis. "You're are so lucky, I'm not Magneto or else I would make you dance 'I'm a little tea pot'."

I felt something tugging on my sleeve, and I saw Nessie, I knelt down to her "Yes?"

Nessie raised her hand and placed it on my cheek, and I heard the sharp intake of breathe, then I saw within my mind, my spar with Logan played back and the overwhelming curiosity if my powers could be used on someone else,

"Of course, I can use my powers on someone else." I answer the unspoken question, "Why do you ask?"

Nessie shown me the image of myself using my telekinesis on her.

I looked at her and slowly wrapped my telekinesis around her and lifted her up and into my arms, "There all settled,"

she pressed against my cheek again and the silent question if I could make the wolves change with my empathic side,

"Yes, but I won't it's not right." I answer,

"Why?" Edward asks,

I looked at him, he wasn't reading my thoughts but I guess he was reading his daughter's, I found out about that when I sensed the bond between father and daughter along with Bella's maternal bond with Nessie.

"Because it's unethical to do so," I answer "More to the point, I have no anger in me to transfer to the wolves,"

"Yes, you do." Logan informed, "You just keep it locked up within you,"

"Yeah right," I scoff but I knew it was true, I had a deep hatred for humanity or was it fear? Because of the way my kind was treated.

I transferred Nessie from my hip to my shoulders, so I could walk unburdened. As soon as I got settled with Nessie in my lap, I was very warm, I noticed that Seth was sitting on one side of me and Jake was on the other, to be closer to Nessie.

"What kind of Empath are you?" Jasper asked, I glanced over at him confusion written all over my face.

"Projective and receptive," I answer without thinking.

"What does that mean, Jazz?" asked Alice.

"Her empathy is like what I can do only she's more powerful then I am." Jasper answered.

I ducked and hid my face in Nessie's curls, hiding the blush that was surfacing.

"Terra's the most powerful mutant at the school," Logan states, "Except for Xavier."


	10. Chapter 9

I wanted to go downstairs and talk and laugh and just try to be apart of the family but I wasn't a member of this family, I had no family to speak of accept the teachers, and students of the school where I was raised at since before I could remember.

I tried to remember something, anything of my parents but I couldn't. Professor Xavier acted as in my best interest at times when I was to afraid to leave my room or when I was very young and frighten one of the other older students let me sleep with them, as for parental love forget it. I don't know the feel of a mother's embrace or a father's advice and protection,

I curled up on the spare bed that the Cullens' had given me as Logan and I couldn't find a hotel without getting disapproving looks from the people in this small town, it didn't help that I didn't look anything like Logan to act as his daughter or younger sister. So we were staying with the Cullens, who was something more then just nice or mutants themselves, they were supernatural. Vampires.

Someone knocked on the door,

"Come in," I answer

Esme came in with a tray "I noticed that you didn't eat anything today, so I thought I would bring you a sack and some hot tea,"

I sat up and looked at her confused, no one cared for me before at least not in the way Esme was treating me with almost maternal care,

Esme smiled at me, and set the tray down, "I didn't know what you like so, I asked Logan and he told me you like hot turkey on wheat bread,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." I states softly feeling touched that she would go to the trouble of even talking to Logan to get my favorite lunch meal.

"Esme, only the teachers call me Mrs. Cullen when Carlisle and I have to act as parents and sign the others up for school." Esme states,

"Alright, Esme." I agree and and took a bite of the sandwich and nearly sighed in bliss,

"You like it?" Esme asks,

"Yes, it's very good." I answer, I noticed the tea was my special blend of herbs for my headaches, "Logan gave you a packet from my bag,"

"Yes, he said it helped you with your empathic headaches," Esme replies,

I didn't know why she cared so much, "Why?"

She stared at me unblinking

"Why do you care so much for me?" I ask "I don't deserve it,"

"Yes, you do. You're part of this family now even if you aren't a vampire. You're like an older sister to Nessie, seeing as Seth and Jacob are brothers in all but blood," Esme states, "You should really give him a chance, it's starting to hurt him when you're not around,"

I was hurting Seth, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I finished my lunch and stood up and went to the closet that now held my stuff or what little of it I had, and got out a change of clothes and my bag of toiletries.

"Thank you for telling me," I state then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I finished I put on clean underclothes and blue jeans and sweater, since the first few days of being here Alice had gone through my personal things and nearly had a panic attack of lack of clothes, I had with me. But then she hasn't seen my closet at the mansion, I suppressed a smile at that.

"What are you smiling for?" Rose asks, in a unconcerned way but I could tell she was curious

"Why should I not be happy, Rose. I just had a wonderful shower without having to wait until midnight." I answer "And a great meal,"

I skipped over to where Emmett and Jazz were playing a video game, "I play the winner!"

I ended up playing against Emmett, and I beat him too smugness coated my empathic awareness and couldn't help but send it to Emmett, to let him know I was gloating about beating a vampire at something.

"I want a rematch!" Emmett exclaims,

"Whatever you..." I was going to agree when something caught my awareness. Suddenly all my attention was on the forest that surrounded the house,

"Oh great the dog is here," I heard Rose moan which earned a laugh from Emmett,

I felt like I couldn't breathe when I saw the sandy colored wolf come out of the forest along with Jacob's massive form,

By some unspoken signal or something Seth looked up and gave me a wolfy smile, as he saw I was watching from the window.

I couldn't help it, I put myself into a light trance and sent out a wave of welcoming to the two wolves,

I waited until both wolves phased back and entered the house as humans, I went over to Seth, and hugged him. Got a jolt of surprise but then an out pouring of love as he hugged me back,

"So where's your uh...Logan?" Seth asks as he was looking around for Wolverine,

"Out at a bar, he left me in the care of the Cullens," I answer "Not like he had much of a choice seeing as I'm underage."

"He took the motorcycle," Jasper states, "But he's welcome to it, after all I rarely use it,"

"Good thing for him, that is mutant power is healing," I state, "The only thing you'll have to worry about is replacing the bike,"

I took Seth's hand and lead him and myself outside where we sat on the porch,

"I'm sorry for the way, I've been acting," I apologize "It's not that I don't find this even weirder then weird, I just never had a sable life,"

Seth placed his hot hand on top of mine, "You can tell me anything, you're an empath, you know I won't harm you,"

"I know," I whispered knowing he could hear me, then I looked up at the dull gray clouds that threatened to bring rain again to the small town of Forks, "My story isn't like most mutants, I can't remember ever having parents. I was left on the doorstep to the Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters, in other words I was dropped off at the mutant school." I remember seeing the man in the wheel chair and being frighten of him for the first time, "I was an empathic mutant at a young age, before I even about my other powers, I guess my birth parents got rid of me because of it."

Seth started to tremble and I calm him down, but pulling him into rapport

"Seth, it's okay. I don't blame my birth parents, I just have a lot of older siblings that aren't my blood. It's like how you feel about your brothers." I explain "Just think if your mom wasn't kind and threw you and Leah out for turning into wolves, and you'll understand how mutants feel about being different,"

"It just that's it's wrong to something like that," Seth states looking me in the eyes,

"I know, but I know what side of the mutant vs human thing, I belong on, I was raised with Professor Xavier's morals about human life. Maybe someday in the far future there wouldn't need to be a reason for everyone to hide who they are," I reply, I knew I should be looking for that mutant that disappeared but I felt like it wasn't needed like it was some cosmic way of getting me out here to meet Seth, but what about Logan?

"Hmm...I think I want to test out that theory," I state after a while,

"what theory?" Seth asks confused

"I want Logan to have someone to be his other half, he has suffered far worse then I have, but only way he could get what he needs if he finds someone who is immortal like he is,"

"Logan's immortal?" Seth asks shocked

I nod, "Yes, Logan's genetic mutation is healing along with the claws, so it's impossible to tell how old he really is and the fact he can't remember anything of his past."

"I think I have just the person to test out that theory on," Seth states, "But getting them together is the hard part, my sister wouldn't willingly come over here,"

"Leave that to me, Seth. Logan's over protectiveness can be used to my liking," I reply, smirking.


	11. Chapter 10

DarkPriestess66 says: I would like to say that if you want to know who Terra looks like search Emily Browning from Sucker Punch,

Seth and I went back into the house and I looked around and saw the computers, I was about to ask if I could use one, when I stiffened at the mental contact of a mutant.

"Terra!" Seth exclaimed as he shook my shoulders but not so much that my teeth rattled. I blinked and shook my head

"Xavier." I muttered under my breathe, I went over to my bag and got out my cell phone, and hit speed dial.

"_Hello?_" Storm's voice answers

"Get the Professor now," I all but snarled into the phone,

"He's not in the school..." Storm began

"I know where he is, I can feel him!" I exclaimed into the phone,

"Oh," Storm breathed, "I'll get him right away...oh and someone wants to talk to you, she's pretty upset,"

I only knew one person, I was close to at school

"_Where are ya?_" Rogue's voice sounded in her southern accent that I'm highly jealous of,

"Forks, Washington." I answered "I'm sorry, I left without telling you, sugar."

Seth was weirded out and I could feel that as I addressed another female by a pet name,

"_I thought you had left because you couldn't take it anymore,_" Rogue states,

"Nah, just got a two person mission which is going down hill fast," I reply, "Is the Prof there yet?"

"_Yeah, text me tonight or whenever you have the chance._" Rogue states, "_And Kitty is still driving me crazy,_"

"Well I got a person here that reminds me of her," I counter, "Chat with you later," I waited until the Professor took the phone,

"_what's going on, I can't feel anyone with you, and where's Logan?_" The Prof asks,

"At a bar," I answer then I had to take the phone away from my ear as the Prof was basically yelling at it, about how Logan wasn't suppose to leave me by myself,

"Professor Xavier, I'm not alone in the woods, yesh!" I declare, "Just because I'm not up to my classification yet, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself"

"_I apologize, it's that you're special kind of mutant and I couldn't bare to lose you._" the Prof apologized,

"It's okay, I know you worry about me, since well I was dropped on your doorstep," I reply, "And I haven't a clue where this new mutant has gone too so either you were just seeing someone that had the barest flicker of the X-gene or Magneto had Mystique play a trick on you,"

I hated to lie to the man who was more a father to me then I've known but these waters I just dived into are strange enough to make the Prof wary.

"_You want to come back home?_" The Professor asks, "_I can send Scott_"

My heart nearly stopped at the thought of going back to New York, I locked eyes with Seth, and for some reason the thought of not being with him made my eyes prick with tears,

"Professor, I don't think I can come home," I answer,

"_Why not? Did something happen? Are you injured?_" Professor asks worried now

"No, well yes...I'm not injured it's hard to explain." I answer as I felt my knees almost give out, I had to sit on the couch and pull my knees up to my chest,

"_Terra, did you meet someone?_" Professor asks, coming right to the point.

The Cullens had gathered as I was talking to the Professor and were waiting for me to either tell him about them or not.

"Yes, I did and he doesn't care that I'm a mutant." I answer "And the family, I'm staying with doesn't care either."

"_I'm coming out there to meet this young man that has captured your __interest_" The Professor states, in a you're-not-going-to-argue-with-me tone of voice.

"Yes, sir." I reply, I knew he was going to do this. "You might as well bring Rogue with you, seeing as you would have to tie her up not to get her to come,"

we hung up and I was going to have fun telling Logan. After a few minutes I sensed Logan's emotions

"Logan's back," I state, as I still sat on the couch and I turned my head to the front door then Logan walked in,

"What happened?" Logan asks, before giving a glare to Seth

"Nothing is wrong with Seth, Logan. Just that the Professor is coming here," I answer


	12. Chapter 11

DarkPriestess66: I don't own any songs

It was late at night, and I started pacing the living room of the Cullen house, Edward and Bella took Nessie to their cottage to sleep, but I couldn't sleep. I was to nervous and confused all at the same time, ignoring Logan's subconscious emotions that were almost tame.

I looked over at the Cullens who were going about a normal time, if they didn't know it was night, Carlisle was reading a medical textbook, Esme had a sketch book in her hands, Alice and Jasper were outside, Emmett and Rose were somewhere, and I really didn't want to know what they were doing, Jacob and Seth were staying over, Jacob was at the cottage but Seth was sleeping on the couch that Esme wasn't sitting on,

I glanced at Seth, he looked so peaceful and I wished some of my nights I could sleep like him but this is not one of them.

I stopped pacing when I noticed the grand piano in the other room, I bit my lip, I wanted to play to let out my emotions but I didn't want to because it wasn't mine.

Esme glanced at me, and seen what I was staring at. "Do you play?"

I nodded then looked at Esme with pleading eyes,

"Go ahead, Edward won't mind" Esme states,

I went over to the piano, sat down on the bench, lifted the lid. I cracked my knuckles and began playing just weaving the melodies in my head together and the emotions that I dare not share to anyone.

I wasn't paying attention to the outside world, never knowing I had golden eyes watching me and a set of dark brown.

The melody morphed into one of Kelly Clarkson's songs that I felt fit my life before I came here, just thinking about my biological parents sent a flare of sadness through me that made it's way through my fingers into the song,

as I reached the part where Kelly began singing, so did I.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
><em>

_I will not let myself  
><em>

_Cause my heart so much misery  
><em>

_I will not break the way you did,  
><em>

_You fell so hard  
><em>

_I've learned the hard way  
><em>

_To never let it get that far_

Because of you

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I am afraid_

I lose my way

_And it's not too long before you point it out  
><em>

_I cannot cry  
><em>

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
><em>

_I'm forced to fake  
><em>

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
><em>

_My heart can't possibly break  
><em>

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Because of you

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I am afraid_

I watched you die

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
><em>

_I was so young  
><em>

_You should have known better than to lean on me  
><em>

_You never thought of anyone else  
><em>

_You just saw your pain  
><em>

_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
><em>

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
><em>

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I try my hardest just to forget everything  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I don't know how to let anyone else in  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I am afraid_

Because of you

_Because of you_

I stopped singing, as I was out of breathe and out of pent up emotions, I turned and saw almost everyone staring at me, if I wasn't seeing things, I could swear Esme, Seth, Rose, and Alice all looked like they were about to cry,

"I didn't know you could sing," Seth states,

"Not something, I boast about," I reply,

"What else do you play?" Carlisle asks, interested

"Violin," I answer, "I left my Violin back at the school, I didn't think I would need it and I didn't want it to get damaged."

"I would love to here you play sometime," Esme states,

and I could tell she meant it,

"Thanks, I'm sure Rogue will bring it." I reply

"So what is this Professor Xavier like?" Carlisle asks,

I went back into the living room and curled up on the sofa,

"Professor Charles Xavier," I state, trying to put how I felt about the Prof into words, "He's the most kind hearted man, you would ever hope to meet if you're a mutant just receiving your powers, he takes you into his home which he converted into a school. Reassures you about the powers that you have, teaches how to control them and basically reeducates you and either you can enter the world again or stay to teach others."

"Sounds like you're half in love with him," Emmett states,

I shrug "Not in the way you're applying," I looked at Emmett, "I do love the Professor in the same way you love Carlisle,"

"Who taught you to play the piano?" Seth asks, as he sat beside me and pulled me to lay on his chest,

"Angel did," I answer

They looked at me waiting for an explanation,

"His real name is Warren Worthington III, but I call him by his codename" I explain, "His mutation is a pair of Angel wings, giving him the ability to fly,"

"Wow," Seth states, "What about the others and who is Rogue?"

"My best friend, we are alike and yet we are different," I answer,

"Cryptic, I hate when Eddy does that," Emmett groaned

I laughed oh how it felt good to laugh, "No, I mean despite our different mutations, we're unable to be near people,"

"Wait what is Rogue's power?" Carlisle asks as the doctor he is, he would get along great with Dr. McCoy."

"As she once said, '_My_ power is _your_ power,' her mutation is that she can absorb all other powers and personaities, it sucks when i have to deal with myself for a time, I accidentally touched her and I ended up flat on my back in the most embarrassing situations ever,"

"And that would be?" Jasper asks,

"PMSing for a lot of women," I answer calmly, "and not just myself."

I stiffen up as I felt a feral mutant's emotions, "Why now?" I sprang up from the sofa and was running to the stairs, "Logan!"

But Logan was already out the window, sniffing around. So I ran back downstairs and out the doors to where Logan was.

"Where is he?" Logan asks,

I used my empathy and searched for Sabertooth, "He's heading this way, and he's angry and looking for a brawl."

"Well he's got one." Logan growls, as his claws came out. "Stay back, kid."

I nodded,

I backuped a bit but stayed in a denfensive position, because if I was told too, I can throw Sabertooth several miles away,

I had to dive for cover as a tree came heading our way, but it was sliced in two by Logan, I held them up telekinetically, Sabertooth came running out of the forest and straight at Logan, who was already charging for him,

"Who is that?" I heard Alice asks, "And why didn't I See him!"

"That's Logan on a bad day," I answer, "He's a agent of Magneto, I just hope he's the only one out here,"

I watched in morbid fascination as Logan and Sabertooth were fighting one another, when something sliver caught my eye,

"Logan! Sabertooth isn't alone!" I shouted as I raced into the woods, after Quicksilver.

"Haha, can't catch me!" Pietro taunts

I stopped and waited until that idiot started running circles around me, I held up my hand and stopped him, if I wasn't so mad I would have laughed at his legs still running, "Caught you,"

"That isn't fair!" Pietro states,

"So? I'm done playing your cat and mouse game, what are you here for." I demanded.

"Magneto wants you as always," Pietro replies,

"Listen to me and remember my words," I stated in a calm yet deadly voice, and held Pietro in a forced Rapport, "I will not join Magneto, I will not join you and The Brotherhood as long as I breathe."


	13. Chapter 12

I glared at Pietro and I flung him as far as my telekinesis would allow me to throw him, I hope the creep would break a leg or both on the way down, I turned and went back to the clearing where Logan and Sabertooth were fighting,

I sat on one of the logs that were now a bench, watching with an impassive expression, after waiting what seemed like forever, I stood up and ruthlessly forced rapport on Sabertooth, his mind was just as twisted as Logan's on a more primal level, "Shoo, kitty cat. Go on get out of here,"

Sabertooth snarled at me,

"Get out of here, before I make you think you're a mouse." I threatened forcing the words with emotions, Sabertooth then walked away, I released his mind. Then turned to face Logan.

"What did you do that for?" Logan demanded

"Because we would be here all night if you had your way of fighting him." I answer

walking back to the Cullens' house,

"What was that?" Alice asks, as she caught up with me.

"What was what?" I reply

"What did you do to him?" Jasper asks, as he came to walk beside me,

"Forced him to leave" I answer, "I could of made him think he was a mouse or worse."

"I mean how I can't even do that. I can influence emotions but not like that." Jasper explains, I glanced at him,

"Maybe it's because you haven't had proper training in your Empathy, I can even help you shield out emotions you don't want in your head," I reply,

"Can you teach anyone these tricks you have?" Edward asks,

I shrug, "Yeah, it's simple. It's called Shielding."

"Wait, that's what I do." Bella states,

I looked at her, was she the mutant we were sent to look for? "I doubt it's the same," I turned to look at Edward, "Try to read my thoughts,"

Edward stared at me, then shook his head.

I lowered my shielding a trifle. "Now,"

"You're thinking how you like the trick," Edward states,

"Yep, and it's another reason, I don't go insane." I agree, I yawned but covered the back of my hand.

"I think we kept them up enough, they had a long flight out here. We can talk more in the morning." Esme states,

Renesmee came up to me and placed her hand on mine, imaging us having a sleep over.

"I'll like that." I answer,

The kid then dragged me to a bed room that was upstairs,

"Daddy's old room." She explained, "He, Momma, and I live in cottage in the woods, but I sleep here sometimes." she climbed into the huge bed,

I smiled and took my shoes and socks off, I went to get my bags and got my pair of sleep pants and an old shirt out and changed into them, I went back and climbed in bed with the kid.

I fell asleep in an instant.


	14. Chapter 13

I woke to a pair of brown eyes staring at me,

"About time," Renesmee states,

I roll out of bed, and look at the child. I stick my tongue out at her. "I haven't been able to sleep like that in a while."

"Grandma Esme is cooking breakfast for you." She informed and then skipped out of the room.

I walked up to the closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Not really deciding on what to wear. Since I know Alice can See it coming. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt, with telekinesis I might add. I got dressed. Simple as levitating one shirt then the other.

I left the room after putting my close in my laundry bag, there is no way I'm allowing Alice to have her way to change my out clothes after a few days.

I grabbed my hair brush and spent the next hour trying to get the tangles out. Leaving the room, I levitated myself down the stairs.

"Show off," Rosalie states

"And you're not?" I ask tilting my head a little at Ms I'm-so-perfect-but-I-hate-it.

Rosalie just turned and left.

I rolled my eyes, I wondered into the kitchen to see Esme at the stove.

"You don't have to cook for us," I state as I looked at the food she was preparing.

"But I want too, it feels nice to use the kitchen," Esme replies, smiling at me.

I shrug, "Just let me help,"

I ended up washing dishes, that Esme used. She watched me carefully, as I used telekinesis to handle the knives. So I wouldn't cut myself.

I helped myself to the eggs, bacon and toast. Being the first in line for once was great...i stopped eating as I felt the unmistakable feeling of a mutant.

I stood up and ran out of the house, looking up as I saw the X-jet.

"What?" Esme asks, as she came out at normal speed.

"That's the X-jet." I answer, as I covered myself as the plan landed. I walked over to the plan door as it lowered.

The first person, I saw wasn't the Prof it was Rogue, who held one glove in her left hand.

"Oh..." was all I managed to say before I ran toward the protection of the house. She was going to get me back for not telling her about leaving.

"Ya honestly think I was going to zap ya?" Rogue's voice questions, as I cowered behind the couch.

"Well yeah!" I answer

Rogue smiled at me "Nah, I had a taste of ya once and that was enough."

"Great," I stood up and walked toward Rogue. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Hon, I never was. Upset at the fact you left yeah, but not mad." Rogue replies

"So who else is with you?" I ask

"The Prof, Scott and Kurt." Rogue replies

"Terra, We're going to need your help." Scott calls out to me

I walked over to the door where Esme was speaking with the professor.

"Want me to levitate you up the stairs?" I ask looking at the Prof.

"If you would." He answered

I held out my hand and he levitated to the porch, once he was inside.

I knelt by his side,

"So Terra?" Prof asks

"I lied to you before, but I don't think there was a mutant here. Maybe someone with the x-gene but it went dormant again." I reply

I stiffen when I felt Seth's emotions, he was coming in wolf form. "Esme," I whispered low enough for no one to hear but her, "Seth's on his way as a wolf."

Esme excused herself and went up stairs but I had the feeling she was going to use the window there to head the Pack off.

I heard the door open and shut as Jacob walked in.

"Anyone home!" he called out.

"In here!" I reply,

Jacob walked in and seen my guests.

"Everyone this is Jacob, he's a friend of the family that I'm staying with." I state, "Jake, this is Professor Xavier, Rogue and Scott...where's the blue dude?"

No sooner then I said that the blue furry dude transported himself in.

"Is your watch busted or did you forget?" Scott asks,

"what?" Kurt asks before seeing Jacob. "Oh sorry."

"My family." I sighed


	15. Chapter 14

I watched and waited for the reactions to Kurt that he normally got.

"That's all?" Jacob asks,

Nessie came over to me, she reached up and grabbed my hand. I heard a sharp intake of breathe as I seen pictures flash before my mind.

"Hey, Nightcrawler. Nessie wants to see you teleport again." I explain,

"Huh?" Kurt asks,

"the...child...next...to...me...wants...you...to...show...off..." I repeated very slowly.

Kurt disappeared with a pop, then reappeared behind me, tapping Nessie on her shoulder.

She smiled at him then looked at me.

"You want to know about their powers?" I ask

she nodded

I lifted her into my arms. "Well the Professor is just like your daddy, he can read minds, but he can do something else as well."

She looked confused,

:_I can speak with my mind as well_: the Professor's voice sounded but he was silent.

She gasped and looked at the Professor, she then looked at her parents.

"Go ahead," Edward answers an unspoken question. "Professor Xavier already knows about us being what we are."

Nessie reached for the Professor, touching him.

"What's going on?" Rogue asks,

"She's showing Professor Xavier everything about her." Edward and I answer together. I had my shields lowered to see what was happening.

"Amazing, You are a truly gifted child." the Professor states, smiling at the Nessie.

"She fits right in with us." I state,

"Yes, I never came across someone like her. But she wasn't the one who I was tracking." the Prof agrees, his eyes then went to Bella.

"Me?" Bella asks

"Yes, you have the type of mutation that would normally go unnoticed if you were still human." the Prof explains,

I shrugged, "Don't look at me, I think the Prof and the Dr would be best friends in a few minutes of speaking to one other, they can talk about genetics all they like."

Seth came and I ran and leapt at him.

Kurt, Scott and Rogue stared in open shock,

"You're touching someone." Scott states after he picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm touching someone. Would you like to have a backlash now or later?" I ask looking at Scott

"Never." Scott replies,

"No fun." Rogue and I state at the same time then look at each other and smile,

"I don't suppose you got my violin with you?" I ask,

"Jet." Rogue replies, "You kidding me, you would destroy the school in protection of that thing,"

"It was a Christmas gift from Angel, I haven't seen him since he left." I reply, then stick out my tongue.

The Prof cleared his throat, "Terra?"

I looked at him, he was holding something in his hands.

"You know I look at you like a daughter, right?" the Prof asks, "You haven't been my student since you were young."

I nod that was fairly obvious.

He handed me, what was in his hands. I look at them.

"You filed for adoption?" I ask, then I looked at the name, "of me?"


End file.
